The Torture of Tony Stark
by captonyvengers
Summary: Tony stark is tortured every saturday. No matter what he does, what precautions he takes. He doesn't know if it is a dream, or reality. He doesn't even know his attacker. That all changes the day Bucky Barnes is introduced to him. Serious hurt!Tony. I like my wumph. I hope you like it too. Rated T for torture.


**OK so this is my first attempt at an avengers hurt/comfirt fic. ****i like my wumph.**** please read and review! critisism is welcome, very welcome. thank you!**

**~Newt**

* * *

"So, cap, when is 'Bucky Barnes' coming to avenger's tower?"

Steve Rogers looked up and smiled. After months of searching they'd finally found his friend. To top it off, Bucky knew who he was, and was ready to come into the world. Everything seemed to be going fine, maybe even better than fine.

Tony had suggested Bucky come live where the rest of the gang lived, avenger's tower. Surprisingly, when Steve asked the winter solider, he had smiled, and said why not. None of the other avengers had met him yet. In retrospect, this could turn out to be a bit strange for Bucky. But Steve was glad that he answered the way he did.

He had sat down many times to help Bucky get over what he'd done. He was nervous to meet Stark, because of the car crash he'd caused. He was nervous to meet everyone, but especially Tony. Of course, tony didn't know. Steve had suggested they shouldn't tell him about it. He wanted Bucky to have good environment, one where he could relearn about caring people, like the one he once was.

"Today. Remember to be nice to him Stark…"

Tony grinned mischievously.

"Oh of course Captain Rogers! I can behave."

The heroes laughed.

Tony looked away, and Steve caught a look flash over his usually crinkled, smiling face. He didn't know exactly what to think of it, but it almost looked like fear. Maybe desperation. Steve quickly forgot the expression as tony stated he needed to get his supplies ready to test Bucky's arm.

The super solider sighed and chuckled. Tony stark never ceased to surprise him.

Steve felt like he was a child waiting for a friend to arrive. He stood by the window, waiting for a black, SHIELD car to pull up. The doors would open, and Bucky would come out, ready to face the world. Tony stark would freak out over the metal arm Bucky had, and Bucky would laugh. It seemed foolish to play out scenarios in his head, but Steve couldn't help it. He was excited for this. As he thought of all the possibilities, a dark car pulled up next to avenger's tower. The captain nearly shouted. He ran to the door, which didn't seem to open fast enough, and out to the car.

James Buchanan Barnes stepped out, smiling at Steve's excitability. He shuffled over to his friend, hands behind back, almost shyly. Steve sighed, and held out his arms. Bucky slowly stepped into them, and embraced the soldier. The pair stayed like that for a while, until Steve pulled away to speak.

"Hey buck."

Bucky Barnes hesitated.

"Hi Steve… Mr. Stark is ok with this? With me staying here I mean."

Steve grinned.

"Of course he is! Tony loves people, I'm sure he's just as excited as I am to meet you."

This seemed to assure Bucky. The pair stepped inside, and looked around.

The tower was light, and happy. Bucky was used to dark dreary places, but loved the light just as much. His eyes told stories of wonder, fascination, and joy at seeing the towers inside.

"Wow. Steve this is wonderful…"

Steve wanted to cry, and was just about to, when a particular genius walked through the door.

"The party, my friends, has arrived!"

Tony stark look as smug as a cat. He walked out carrying a plate of what looked to be steak and steaming broccoli.

"Saw the car, thought I'd give you guys some bro time. Did make food though"

Bucky gave a confused look at the word bro.

Steve smiled wider.

"Buck, this is the famous Mr. stark. The one who made this possible."

The playboy smirked.

"Please, call me Tony. Not that famous, cap."

Bucky walked up to tony, and put out his hand.

"Please to meet y-"

The winter solider was interrupted by the sound of a crashing plate as tony crumpled to the floor.

"W-what did… Steve I- I did something wrong!"

Captain America ran over to the shaking billionaire, and slowly turned him over.

Tony stark screamed.

"Nononononono PLEASE NO! I'm not – "

He screamed louder, with more intensity than the last. His body trembled as Steve tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Bucky."

Steve mouthed.

"Go get help"

Bucky nodded and ran to the upper levels of avenger's tower.

Moments later the, the whole gang arrived. Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Pepper Potts ran down the stairs, only knowing what Bucky had told them;

"Something is wrong with Mr. Stark."


End file.
